


A Million Tomorrows

by Hermioneshandbag (Obscurilicious)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Hermioneshandbag
Summary: You're asked by Dumbledore to come to Grimmauld Place to help catalog books and artifacts. Sirius ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

You approached the imposing, uninviting building and looked around, double checking the hand-written address that Headmaster Dumbledore – correction, Albus – had given you. The address was correct. How depressing. Well, you didn’t suppose you were here for a good time, you were here to do a job of work.

You tapped gently on the door, hoping that someone had been made aware of your arrival. After a moment you knocked a bit louder, and then the door was whipped open and you were pulled inside.

“Stop that infernal pounding, do you want to wake the painting?” growled the dark form before you.

“I-I beg your pardon, I was told I was expected,” you replied hesitantly.

“Who told you that?” came the sleepy, surly response.

You looked up into what wasn’t hidden behind long, dark hair and saw pale skin with a scruffy beard and a rather unfriendly scowl. You shook off your distraction and replied, “Albus Dumbledore. I’m here to help catalog books and relics.”

“Oh. I reckon he did mention that.”

He turned and walked away, leaving you to follow or hang about in the foyer. You looked at the door, pondering whether you should leave and come back another time.

“Well?” came an impatient voice.

You decided to follow. You hurried down the hall and turned into the room where he had disappeared.

“Merlin,” you whispered upon entering. “Straight out of Evil Homes and Gardens. Who was the interior designer, Satan? With a hangover?"

Your host barked out a laugh. “Perhaps you won’t be so dull as I expected.”

“Goodness, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” you said with mild sarcasm.

He walked over and extended his hand. “I apologise for my somewhat rude greeting. I’m Sirius Black. Welcome to my home, such as it is.”

“Oh dear. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your home. I’m sure it’s quite lovely if it runs to your taste, sir.”

“Come now, darling, you were eversomuch more interesting when you were insulting the Noble and Ancient House of Black,” Sirius said with a wink.

“It’s good that you think so because to be honest it will probably happen again. My mother swears I was born without the filter between my brain and my mouth that enables one to be allowed in polite company.”

Sirius laughed again and kept smiling. “You are a ray of sunshine. Wherever did Dumbles find you?”

“Well, originally Hogwarts.”

“Ah, I don’t recall an utter pleasure like you. When were you there?”

You smiled and said, “We were there at the same time, though you were four years ahead of me. Remus didn’t remember me, either. I was a bookish, boring swot then, just as I’m a bookish, boring librarian now.”

“Bookish, perhaps. Boring, never. But come,” he said, clapping his hands together. “Let me show you to your room. Oh, you haven’t given your name yet, you little minx.”

“Oh, Y/N Y/L/N, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black,” you said, extending your hand.

Sirius took your hand in both of his and held it. He was more intrigued by you than anyone he’d met since Azkaban. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. And I insist you call me Sirius.”

“You’re too kind, Sirius.”

He took one of your bags and led you to the steps, cautioning you of his insane mother’s insane portrait, so you took care not to bump into anything in the general vicinity.

When you reached the top of the fourth flight of steps, he led you a few doors down the hall. When he opened it and led you in, you looked around with wide eyes. You bit your lip and looked at Sirius. He was looking at you expectantly, as if waiting for your opinion.

“This will be great. Thanks for letting me stay,” you said with a smile.

“D’you like the decor?” he asked, a little disappointed.

“Um, sure. Nice coat of paint and an exorcism and it will be absolutely homey,” you said with a small smile.

Sirius grinned. “Merlin, you’re going to be fun. Get settled in, I’ll go tell Molly you’re here.”

“Molly? Is that your wife?” you asked.

“Godric, no. Don’t worry, love, I’m all yours,” he said with a wink as he stepped out the door.

“What? No! I was just –”

“No worries, darling, I can wait for you to fall for me. We have time,” he said before he closed the door.

“Merlin,” you sighed as you sat down on the bed. You wondered what you had gotten yourself into.

* * *

You pulled a small radio out of your bag and turned on some music, then unpacked your clothing into the dresser drawers, neatly organizing them. There was a desk under the window where you unpacked your parchment, ink and quills, and reference books. You also had some bound accounting notebooks that you liked to use on jobs like this.

Usually when you were asked to catalog a book collection it was for your employer, an estate firm that purchased and liquidated collections. You were one of three book authorities on staff, and your boss was not thrilled that you had asked for a month’s leave to do this favor for a friend – especially when he would receive no commission. Yet your skills were amply in-demand for him to allow you the time rather than have you quit and take your skills to a competitor.

You were doubly valuable because you were also skilled in artifact and magical item identification. If there wasn’t another expert available, you could be relied upon to do the work of two. That was worth allowing the time off.

You set your work kit on the bed and went to use the attached loo before you went to get to work. Sirius had shown you the facilities that conveniently adjoined your bedroom when he had led you to your quarters. Gathering some toiletries that you planned to keep in the medicine cabinet, you opened the door and stepped in.

And there was your host, but he was a very different sight. His face was freshly shaven and he was clad only in a towel. His hair was wet and slicked back, dripping down his bare shoulders to get caught up in the small patch of hair on his lean chest and then continue down – right, you needed to stop following the drip now.

“I was going to put these away,” you managed in a calm voice, your eyes on his newly revealed, handsome face, idly noting a bit of shaving cream on his ear.

Sirius had caught the path of your eyes and smiled. “I apologize, I didn’t point out that my room is next door and we’ll be sharing the loo. But you’ve figured that out, clever girl. I’ll just get to my room to change.”

“Wait,” you said without thinking. You set down your toiletries and stepped over to him and wiped the shaving cream away with your thumb. “You missed a bit.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, eyes a darker grey than before.

Sirius walked away, and you couldn’t help it, you had to watch. And of course he turned and caught you. With a wink and a wicked grin, he went into the room next to yours and closed the door.

Merlin, what had you gotten yourself into? Why had you felt the need to touch him like that?

* * *

You were in the library, already focused on your work. You had been pondering the order in which you would divide and conquer this room. In your notebook, you had entered a plan of attack and then turned from the shelves to your work kit.

Sirius was leaning on the doorframe, watching you with interest. He had changed into a deep burgundy shin-length robe over gray trousers. The contrast between the color of the robe and his pale skin and dark hair made him even more handsome. You felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

You looked away from him quickly before he read that thought in your eyes. “Oh, hello. I didn’t know you were there.”

“I said your name twice. You must become quite engrossed.”

“I apologise, Mr. Black. I’m afraid I do become a bit distracted by my work. Was there something that you needed from me?”

“I just wanted to offer my assistance,” he said quietly.

“Oh how lovely of you! I think that would be very nice. I must warn you that I do become a bit quiet when I’m concentrating, so I hope you won’t find me to be too dull of a coworker,” you said with a smile.

Sirius offered a smile that almost seemed relieved. Had he thought you would reject his help?

“What can I do for you, m’dear?” he asked in a light tone.

“I should very much like to pick your brain, to begin with. Rarely is the collection’s owner available to answer questions.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well because they’re dead,” you answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “I have had a few ghosts who stuck around and were willing to answer questions, but that is a rarity.”

“I beg your pardon, Y/N, you work with ghosts?”

You got a big smile and then gave a quick peal of laughter. “Oh dear, it seems I have omitted a rather important detail. I specialize in estates. My clients are exclusively deceased.”

Sirius gave a bark of laughter that made you jump a bit and then join him. Truly, your statement wasn’t that amusing but his laughter was contagious.

“My Mum says it’s the perfect job for me since I can’t seem to control my mouth for the most part,” you said with a rueful grin.

“Never say so! I find your honesty refreshing,” Sirius said kindly, wide smile on his face.

You were both startled by a voice from the doorway. “I’m glad to see you two getting on so well,” Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

You walked over and gave him a quick hug. Sirius raised his eyebrows at that.

“Hello, Pro – Albus,” you corrected yourself.

“Hello, my dear. I wanted to be sure you were settling in, but I see our Mr. Black is making you welcome.”

“He is indeed,” you said with a smile in Sirius’ direction. “Mr. Black has been most gracious.”

“Has he?” Dumbledore said. “I had a feeling you two would get on well.”

“Oh? Why is that?” Sirius asked, a bit grumpily really. You looked at him with a question in your eyes, but he avoided your gaze.

“Because she was your successor in pranks after you left school.”

“Oh, Merlin, I was never to his level!” you said with smiling admiration. “You were legendary, Mr. Black.”

“Boring, bookish swot, eh?” Sirius asked with a new look of interest. “You keep getting more intriguing, Y/N.”

“Oh, pshaw. A few little pranks here and there. Nothing to your level.”

“Nevertheless, we’ll have to compare notes.”

Dumbledore stood quietly, enjoying the mild flirtation between his two former students. He truly thought you would do Sirius a world of good. Bringing you here was the very least he could do for so badly misjudging Sirius all those years ago.

“Indeed, I must warn you not to attempt any during meetings. Moody is not the type to enjoy a joke.”

“Oh, of course not!” you exclaimed. “I have grown out of my pranking ways. Mostly.”

“Speak for yourself, love,” Sirius added in an ornery tone of voice. “Moody’s claims of constant vigilance need to be backed up occasionally, to my way of thinking.”

“Goodness, whatever have I done, bringing the two of you together?” Dumbledore said in a mischievous tone of his own. “I shall leave you to your work. Good evening.”

You and Sirius said your goodbyes to Dumbledore, then Sirius patted the sofa next to him where he had taken a seat. “Come sit with me. I think you were less than forthcoming about your time at Hogwarts,” he said in a mock stern voice.

You sat next to him with a laugh. “How does one introduce oneself to the Master and claim any prowess in his area of expertise?”

“I want to hear all of your exploits. Every one of them,” he said with a grin.

“I promise, there aren’t that many! I was more of a retribution sort. If I saw someone being a berk, I would…get them back.”

“And did you spend much time in detention?”

“Goodness no, I never got caught,” you said with a scandalized voice.

“Then how did Dumbles know?” he asked, fascinated.

“Well…he may have caught me once or twice. And let me off with a warning.”

“You little minx! You sweet-talked Albus Dumbledore into letting you off! I think I sit before the Master, not the other way round!”

“Oh, hush,” you said with heated cheeks. “Flatterer.”

Sirius barked a laugh and hugged you, dropping a kiss on your cheek. He let you go immediately, saying, “I’m sorry, dear, I got carried away.”

“Not to worry. I’ll never wash that cheek again,” you said with a wink.

A plump red-headed woman appeared at the doorway. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you, Molly dearest,” Sirius said happily.

“You’re welcome,” she said in a rather surprised voice.

Sirius stood and pulled you up and over to the doorway. “Molly Weasley, this is Y/N Y/L/N. Dumbledore sent her to catalog the library.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” you said, shaking her hand with a smile.

“If you’re the reason for his good mood, I’m completely thrilled to meet you, Y/N!”

“Hush, you,” Sirius said playfully, causing yet another surprised look to cross Molly’s face.

“I’ll just…see you soon,” Molly said, taking her leave.

“Why do I get the feeling you haven’t been the nicest housemate?”

“Complete rubbish. I am a joy,” Sirius said quickly. He held out his arm and said, “May I escort you to dinner?”


	2. Chapter 2

Molly and Arthur both seemed a bit gobsmacked at Sirius’ cheer at dinner. You gave him a look that he correctly interpreted to mean that he was clearly not a joy to live with, to which he simply shrugged, a completely charming smile on his face.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Arthur engaged you in conversation about your job and you recalled times your paths had crossed in your work. Your employer had strict orders to turn in any Muggle items that had been enchanted had to be turned over to the Ministry of Magic for immediate disposal, so you had signed over items from estates to Arthur on more than one occasion.

Sirius didn’t like not being involved in the conversation, so he brought up the one thing that would get Arthur to change the subject immediately. “So was it from an estate where you worked that Arthur came upon the enchanted car that the boys crashed into the Whomping Willow back in Harry and Ron’s second year?” he asked innocently.

Arthur’s eyes flew open wide as Molly launched into a diatribe on Arthur bringing home dangerous Muggle items with a house full of children.

You leaned over to whisper to Sirius with a half-smile. “Did you do that on purpose, you awful man?”

“You were ignoring me,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“I don’t think that is humanly possible, Sirius Black. Your presence is always noted.”

“Truly?” he asked happily.

“Truly. One must never turn one’s back on such a worthy foe.”

“I definitely don’t want you to think of me as your foe,” he said in a seductive, quiet voice.

“Oh? Are you my ally then?”

“We can start there,” he said, eyes darkened to a pewter rather than their usual silver.

“And where shall we end?” you whispered, enjoying the tete-a-tete.

“Wherever you want, though if my opinion is of value there will be a bed in the room.”

You gasped in faux shock. “Mr. Black!” you whispered with pretended offense. “Are you propositioning me?”

“Not yet.”

“Be sure to let me know, I’d hate to miss that,” you said in a kittenish tone.

After you said that, your cheeks heated when you realized that Molly and Arthur had finished bickering and were now watching you and Sirius leaning toward each other with foreheads nearly touching, flirtation obviously in progress.

You leaned back, shooting a bit of a glare at Sirius and then becoming irritated to see his wide smile.

Molly noticed it, too. “Someone is pleased with himself,” she observed playfully.

“Just enjoying the delicious food and lovely company,” Sirius said.

* * *

You went back to the library after you helped Molly clean up from dinner. Sirius joined you, of course. You had the feeling that you were a novelty and your shine would wear off soon. In the meantime, you knew he was stuck here and if you could amuse him, that was fine. It wasn’t as if it was bothersome to have the incredibly handsome idol of your youth pay attention to you, after all. You had certainly pined after him when you were at Hogwarts. Even though you hadn’t recognized him in the dim lighting with the facial hair, as soon as he had introduced himself you felt a flutter of your old crush.

And then when you saw him nearly naked in the loo…Merlin, that had been a shock. A lovely, disturbing, knicker-melting shock. How was he still so bloody gorgeous after twelve years in hell? You hadn’t spent the majority of your adulthood in a soul-sucking prison and you were barely attractive half the time.

“So, tell me everything about yourself,” Sirius said as he sat down next to you on the sofa.

You made a face as if you were concentrating. “Everything? Well, I got the chicken pox when I was 7.”

“Uh huh.”

“I have a scar on my knee from skateboarding.”

“You can show me later.”

You grinned and started thinking up the absolute most inane facts from your life. “I won a spelling bee in fourth grade when I went to Muggle school.”

“A genius.”

“I once spent an entire summer pretending to be French. My Mum was at her wit’s end.”

“Do you speak the language?”

“I do not.”

_“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?”_ he said in a deep, seductive voice.

“I am, however, familiar with 'Lady Marmalade.'”

“That’s not an answer,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not _ce soir,”_ you answered with a laugh.

Sirius grinned. “That’s not a no.”

“It’s not a yes either,” you said with a wink. “My favorite color is y/f/c.”

“Noted.”

“Cheese makes me gassy.”

“Do not let you eat cheese before bed. Go on.”

You laughed and tried to think of something ridiculous. “I can hold my breath for almost three minutes.”

“Definitely will test that at some point,” he said with a lewd eyebrow wiggle, for which you smacked his arm.

“Shameful, you are!”

“I would have thought ‘shameless,’ actually.”

“I reckon you can manage both at once.”

“You’re too kind, m’dear.”

“I know all the words to 'Jesus Christ Superstar' and often perform a one woman show of it in the shower.”

“You can show me that later as well,” he said with a wink.

“Merlin but you’re a flirt! Honestly, I’ve never been so insulted and flattered at the same time before in my life.”

“Why on Earth would you be insulted?”

You shrugged. “Because I know your reputation, Sirius. In addition to pranks, you were also well known as a seducer of women and despoiler of virgins,” you said in a dramatic voice.

Sirius frowned and leaned back, his good mood flown. “Perhaps once, though I was actually very careful to avoid virgins. They tended to believe in love.”

“And you don’t?”

Sirius stood up and went to the small bar and poured himself a drink, downing it quickly before remembering his manners and gesturing to you to see if you wanted anything. You shook your head no and he poured himself another and rejoined you on the sofa, though not nearly as close nor as comfortable as before.

“The short answer is I don’t know.”

“And the long answer?”

Sirius shot you a look of warning.

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. “You were warned that I have no filter, Mr. Black.”

“The long answer is that I have seen people in love but I don’t believe that it could ever happen to me. I have caused too much misery in my life to ever be given happiness,” he whispered harshly before he downed his drink and started to rise for another.

You grabbed his hand to stop him, drawing his eyes to first your hand holding his, then your face.

“I think that you have more than paid for any youthful mistakes, Sirius. Perhaps you should forgive yourself for trusting the wrong person and accept that the blame lies with him, not you,” you whispered kindly.

His eyes narrowed. “How do you know all that?”

“Albus told me when he asked me to come over. He said that you have an overwhelming sense of guilt and grief that you were unable to work through while in Azkaban.”

Sirius looked down, afraid to meet your eyes and see the disgust at his stupidity. “Then you know it’s my fault that the Potters died and that Harry is an orphan.”

“Nooo,” you said, drawing the word out to emphasize your disagreement. “I know that you and the Potters agreed that a very close friend would be the secret keeper while you played decoy, thus putting yourself in grave danger. You did everything you could to ensure their safety, to the point of offering yourself up as a sacrificial lamb. Pettigrew holds the blame, not you.”

“I should have known,” he said, voice tinged with anguish. “I should have known the little blighter was treacherous.”

“You couldn’t have known. If you should have known, then so should have James Potter.”

Sirius looked at you and saw only sincerity in your expression, then squeezed your hand a bit in thanks.

In an obvious show of forced cheer, Sirius smiled and said, “We were supposed to be divining all of your secrets, not revisiting all of my mistakes.”

You smiled and went along with his attempt, the previous subject matter far too heavy for the first day. “Hmm don’t have very many secrets, I’m far too boring.”

“I have yet to be bored in your presence.”

You snickered. “Oh, in the hours you’ve known me I have managed to hold your interest?”

“Something tells me I could know you decades and never become bored.”

“Well, let’s start with a month, shall we?” you said with a laugh.

“That’ll do…for a start.”

“I’m sorry I upset you, Sirius,” you whispered.

Sirius looked down at your hands, still joined. “I shouldn’t have been short with you. I just don’t want you to think I’m still that boy that didn’t value people as he should have.”

“I think the man before me has grown up a lot since then,” you reassured him.

Sirius smiled at you, thankful for your understanding. “You’ve a big heart.”

You smiled. “And, unfortunately, a mouth to match.”

Sirius laughed. “Combine that with your breath holding skills and I may die of happiness.”

You gasped in surprise. “Sirius Black! You are positively scandalous. Shame on you!” Unfortunately you ruined the scolding by laughing.

* * *

Sirius escorted you to your door and kissed your hand in an impressive show of chivalry.

Your heart fluttered and you barely suppressed a girlish giggle. You leaned against your door after you closed it and sighed. You’re shiny and new, Y/N, a novelty, you reminded yourself. He will lose interest before long, so don’t do anything stupid like fall for him. He’s beautiful and you’re barely attractive.

You went about your business, washed your face and brushed your teeth and then settled into the surprisingly comfortable bed. Were it not for the incredibly handsome man just through the loo in his own room, you’d have drifted off to dreamland almost immediately. Instead you had moderately indecent thoughts coursing through your brain of Sirius in a towel and that damned drip of water that you were imagining following with your tongue.

* * *

Sirius laid in bed and thought of you. Your nearness was a temptation that he did not think through.

Had you shared them with him, he would agree with neither the novelty theory nor your assessment of yourself as barely attractive. He found you to be lovely, intelligent, kind and utterly desirable. He had not been this intrigued by a woman since… Merlin’s balls, since Hogwarts. Maybe ever.

This wasn’t a case of availability, either. There were women in the order, some of them lovely and unattached, and a couple had let him know they were agreeable to some recreational sex. Sirius hadn’t been interested. Honestly, he had been concerned that Azkaban had completely taken his ability to desire a woman.

You had unknowingly reassured him that definitely was not the case. His mouth fairly watered when he looked at you and he had to distract himself from wondering how it would feel to sink into your hot, wet…time to distract himself again. Then again, maybe he’d have an inaugural wank, welcome his cock back to the world of the living.

Remus was going to tease him mercilessly. Merlin help him, he didn’t care. You were gorgeous and sexy and he wanted you.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were spent bringing in warded boxes to contain some of the more aggressive relics while constantly checking for the magical equivalents of boobie traps. For this you wore dragonskin gloves, lab coat and goggles, all with spell warding to hopefully catch any ugly spells that may be triggered. Sirius got a matching set since he was sticking with you in the library, which you had to admit surprised you a bit. You had expected him to lose interest rather quickly.

You hadn’t seen him in a state of inebriation nor had his appearance been so disheveled since your arrival. Granted, you had only been there for a week, so perhaps you had caught him on a bad day when you had arrived. Still, Molly and Arthur had seemed genuinely surprised at his behavior when you had arrived and you had gotten the impression that his good humor was the exception rather than the rule.

You were lying in bed and pondering this effect that you appeared to have on him. You sighed to realize that you had been pondering him in bed fairly frequently.

The grey light of morning was beginning to lighten your room, and though your alarm wasn’t set to chime for over an hour, you decided to get up and get an early start on your day.

* * *

A definite bonus to this month was being able to work in comfortable clothing, unconcerned with maintaining a professional appearance. You had done for the first couple days until Sirius had appeared in jeans and a t-shirt and had caught your look of longing for the simplicity of Muggle clothing. He had encouraged you to return to your home and pack some more relaxed clothes. Since then you had both been wearing jeans and t-shirts or jumpers, your favorite Doc Martens or trainers completing the ensemble.

Sirius had approved. Heartily. He had long been a fan of all things Muggle and your half-blood ass in Muggle jeans shot straight to the top of that list. Now he was obsessed with the thought of peeling those faded denims off of you and throwing them on the floor by his bed before he ravished you.

Basically he wanted to ravish you.

* * *

You, of course, had no idea the extent to which he fantasized about you. Your thoughts drifted to him almost as often as when you had been at Hogwarts together, though. You assumed that your feelings were approximately as reciprocated as they had been when you were teens: not at all.

You took a quick, quiet shower so that you wouldn’t wake Sirius in the next room. You definitely did not want to repay the favor he had done you on your first day here when you had caught him in a towel. You recalled the day you met while you rinsed your hair, his hair in wet curls against his neck, towel slung low around his hips so you could see the trail of hair that led from his navel down to treasures oft-imagined.

Merlin, you needed to quit thinking of him this way!

You rinsed off and reached out to get your towel only to meet skin instead, followed closely by an exclamation of pained surprise.

“Ow!” Sirius said, startling you so much that you slipped and grabbed at the shower curtain for balance. It simply wasn’t designed to hold weight, however, and you tumbled out of the shower, heading directly for the counter and a certain head injury.

In the nick of time you felt Sirius’ strong arms catch you and pull you to his chest. After the moment of relief passed, you realized that you were naked, wet and pressed to Sirius’ bare chest. You refused to look down to see what else was bare. When you gasped and closed your eyes tightly, Sirius barked a laugh and said, “You’re the one who’s naked, shouldn’t I be closing my eyes?”

Your eyes flew open when you realized that Sirius’ hands were sliding around your wet skin and apparently quite appreciated his discoveries, according to the pressure against your stomach. Your breasts were pressed against his hard chest and with every passing moment his fingertips were dancing closer to the curve of your ass.

You cleared your throat and attempted to extricate yourself from the extremely embarrassing situation. “Would you be kind enough to hand me my towel, Mr. Black?” you asked primly, trying to maintain dignity in the face of being held naked in the arms of the man you fantasized about constantly.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather let me dry you off?” Sirius asked in a deep-pitched voice filled with desire.

“Sirius, hand me my towel, please. I’ll not be used simply because you’re unable to go out to find a bed partner and I’m nearby,” you said quietly.

Sirius looked into your eyes and opened his mouth as if to speak, then shook his head and grabbed your towel and handed it to you, turning his back so you could wrap it around yourself.

You quickly covered yourself and spun on your heel to leave the bathroom when Sirius spoke.

“It’s not simply a matter of availability,” he called out. “And I wouldn’t use you.”

You retreated to your bedroom, confused and embarrassed.

* * *

A little while later you were brushing your hair out after you had charmed it dry. You knew charms to brush and style your hair, but you were overwrought and your Mum had always brushed your hair when you were little, so you found the act soothing.

You had heard Sirius get in and out of the shower and so weren’t surprised when he knocked on your door a little while later. Something you had learned about him in the previous week was that he was remarkably direct. You should have known he would want to clear the air between you immediately.

“Come in,” you called loudly enough to be heard.

He opened the door and came in, then took a seat next to you on the bed.

“I apologize for barging into the loo. I was half asleep and wandered in to use the toilet and didn’t even register that the shower was going. I almost had a heart attack when your hand flew into my face.”

“Oh, I see,” you replied after a moment, not knowing what to say and hating the silence.

Sirius chuckled. “I doubt that, darling. I apologize for barging into the bathroom, but I have never wanted anything as much as I wanted to toss you over my shoulder and drag you to my bed. And contrary to what you apparently think, I am not desperate for sex with just anyone. I’ve had offers since I came back here but none of them even remotely interested me. You’ve interested me from the moment we met.

“And I’m not just interested in getting you into bed. I’ve quite enjoyed getting to know you and want to continue to do so. But I’m not made of stone.”

“Part of you certainly felt like it,” you muttered, then covered your mouth because, _Really Y/N? Now?_

Sirius threw himself back onto your bed and laughed uproariously. You smiled at him, helpless to keep a straight face even while you noticed that his shirt had come up when he fell back and a strip of skin between his shirt and jeans drew your eye. You clasped your hands together to make sure that you didn’t do something stupid like tease the hair on his flat stomach that drew you so relentlessly.

Sirius had stopped laughing and noticed you noticing. “Darling, say the word and I’m yours. And no, I don’t make that offer to every female who comes into my home.”

“Well, of course not!” you replied in a teasing tone of voice. “I’m sure some are married and others too young.”

Sirius exhaled through his nose and shook his head. “I reckon I have three weeks to show you that I’ll want you around after the month is up.”

“Sirius,” you scolded. “You barely know me.”

He shrugged. “I’ve been called impulsive.”

“I have not,” you informed him.

“Perhaps you should try it. I volunteer as an experiment subject with all my heart,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

You flopped back on your bed with a sigh. “Must you make resisting you so bloody hard?”

“Must you make me so bloody hard?” he replied with a laugh.

You laughed with him. “Pervert.”

“I am, thank you.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” you said sarcastically.

Sirius turned onto his side to lean over you. Looking into your eyes he whispered, “I mean that. Might seem silly to you, but until I met you I thought maybe I had lost my desire for sex.”

“And I changed that. Me. _Right,”_ you said, clearly not believing a word he said.

Sirius leaned over farther, looking into your eyes as his lips slowly descended to meet yours, waiting to see if you would pull away. When you didn’t move away, he braced his arm on the mattress next to you and just before his lips meet yours, he heard you gasp a bit, as if you had thought this was a game of Chicken and he would pull away at the last moment and say you had gotten him.

When he brushed his lips against yours, you felt a surge of desire like nothing you had ever experienced. Your eyes fluttered shut and you moaned, hands moving of their own accord to thread through his hair and hold him in place, deepening the kiss when you gently bit his lip.

Sirius groaned and rolled over to press his body to yours, loving how your softness felt against him. He spent a moment categorizing every sensation; soft breasts, legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, jean-clad pussy hot against his cock, warm minty breath mingling with his, the occasional moan harmonizing with his growls, one of your hands sliding down his back to roam under his shirt and into the waistband of his jeans.

Sirius was almost too far gone to pull back, but somehow he managed to do so. You tried to pull his mouth back to yours but he broke away and flopped back next to you, panting heavily.

You came back to yourself and were mortified. You hopped off the bed and scampered to the loo, slamming the door behind you. He breathed deeply for a moment before he went over to the loo and knocked on the door.

* * *

You were in the bathroom, splashing water on your face, trying to cool down and calling yourself a dozen kinds of fool for kissing Sirius Black. Sirius _bleeding_ Black!

“What is wrong with you?” you whispered at the face in the mirror.

You heard a quick knock to the door. “Ugh,” you said quietly, not ready to face Sirius after you had turned a small peck into a carnal display of desperation. If Sirius had been testing the waters, you had jumped up and grabbed him like an aggressive, horny Kelpie snatching an unsuspecting person from their boat.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” he called through the door. “I understand if you don’t want me to help in the library anymore. I’ll leave you alone.” Then you heard footsteps retreating, then the door to your room open and close.

“Sirius,” you whispered. You decided to go for a walk and figure out what was going on in your head.

* * *

Sirius went down to visit Buckbeak, then heard you go down the steps quietly. He would give you a few minutes before he went down for some tea.

“I shouldn’t have kissed her, Beaky. She was just so beautiful lying there and…I shouldn’t have kissed her. Wouldn’t be surprised if she left me a note to bugger off.”

Buckbeak nudged Sirius.

“No, I am not drunk this early. I just lost control with Y/N and she probably hates me.”

Buckbeak made a disapproving sound.

“I know, I’m impulsive and can be overwhelming. But Beaky, she’s bloody gorgeous and funny and smart…I haven’t been this crazy about a woman since I was a kid.”

The Hippogriff gave Sirius a look.

“Yes, I do recall that I was in prison for several of the intervening years.”

Buckbeak huffed.

“You’re right. I’ll go talk to her. Thanks, mate.”

* * *

Sirius went down to the library first and then when he didn’t find you there, the kitchen. You weren’t there and Molly was preparing to go out.

“Have…have you seen Y/N, Molly?” he asked cautiously.

Molly had seven children and could smell guilt from a mile away. “What did you do to that lovely woman, Sirius Black?”

Sirius winced, confirming Molly’s suspicions. “I sort of…kissed her.”

“Oh. Well the way you two have been flirting I suppose that’s to be expected.”

“Oh. Right. Well, then,” he said, a bit at a loss since Molly wasn’t tearing him a new arsehole. “Have you seen her?”

“Heard her. She left without coming down here.”

“Bollocks,” he hissed.

Molky gave Sirius a sympathetic look. “Just give her some space. You can be… enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, alright. I just…like her. Godric, I feel like I’m 15 again!”

“Part of you probably still is. You haven’t really had a chance to finish all that growing up. Give yourself some time. She likes you, too.”

Sirius looked hopeful. “D’ya think so?”

“I do. Now go do something mature and adult like.”

Sirius hesitated, then said, “You’re a good mum, Molly.”

Molly looked almost startled at Sirius’ praise and he felt even worse for the jackanapes he had apparently been to her. “Thank you, Sirius,” she answered quietly, then left.

* * *

You returned to the house, still embarrassed but able to manage, now. You had a job to do and Sirius was going to be around. _I’ll just apologize, it won’t happen again, Bob’s your uncle, month’s over and I go home,_ you told yourself. _And never see him again._

That part made you unaccountably sad.

You walked to the library to get busy. Just because you had a month off of work didn’t mean you had to spend the whole time here. Maybe you should start packing more and studying elsewhere?

When you walked in, though, there was Sirius waiting for you.

“Hi,” he said quietly as he got to his feet, setting aside the book he had been reading.

“I…ah…I rather expected the library to be empty.”

“I know I said that I would leave you to your work,” he began.

“Yes, you did,” you agreed.

“And I will, if you want me to,” he continued.

“That would probably be best,” you said stiffly.

“But I don’t want to,” he went on. “I want to spend every minute with you. It was stupid of me to try and press my advantage earlier, but I don’t think I can stay away from you.”

You were taken aback. “Why in Merlin’s name not?”

Sirius shook his head. “You really don’t get it, do you? From almost the first moment we met I have been drawn to you.”

“No, I get it. Your choices are limited and I have an expiration date so you won’t have deal with any awkward chit chat with a former paramour,” you said bitterly. 

“You could not be more wrong, Y/N,” he said intensely. “But I won’t trouble you with my presence any further. In future, I will endeavor to stay out of your way.” With this, Sirius bowed, stiffly and formally, before turning and stalking out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut Ahoy!**

* * *

Sirius and you managed to avoid each other most of the time, which was remarkable considering neither of you left the house and you slept in adjoining chambers. You rose early, took your meals in the library, worked non-stop and retired early. Sirius slept late, ate at odd hours, stayed out of the library and went to bed late. No more flirty exchanges at meals, no more comfortable silences while you worked, no more conversations in front of the fire with a glass of wine or cup of tea, and no more hand kisses at your bedroom door.

You had started wearing your normal work clothes again, eager to put anything associated with Sirius in the past. Unfortunately, you couldn’t put in the past the feelings that you had developed for him in the short time you had been inseparable

It had only been a week, but you felt a ridiculous sense of loss. The only other time you had felt such a ludicrous crush before had been on the very same man at Hogwarts. He was inappropriate then and he was even more so now.

It was Friday and you usually would have off time to look forward to over the weekend, but you planned to work as much as possible to get ahead and cut your time at Grimmauld Place short.

You were writing a description of an artifact into your log book when there was a tap at the door. You looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 3:00. You had worked through lunch again, as your stomach loudly reminded you, as if it could tell time as well as your brain.

“Come in,” you called out.

Molly’s red head peaked into the room, then she entered carrying a tray.

“You’ve worked through lunch again so I brought you a snack.”

“Molly, you needn’t have done so, but thank you so much,” you answered politely, accepting the tray after you cleared a spot from the desk where you were working.

“You’re most welcome. I appreciate the work you’re doing. Makes the place safer for the rest of us,” she said with a smile, then turned to leave.

“Thank you,” you repeated.

Molly hesitated at the door, looking at you as if in indecision.

“Is everything alright, Molly?”

“It’s none of my business, but have you perhaps noticed the people that come for the Order meetings?”

“I suppose so, yes. I’ve passed several people coming and going,” you answered, brow wrinkled in thought and a bit of confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“Perhaps you noticed that there are several women in the Order?”

“Yes. And?” you said a bit stiffly, suspecting that she was going to tell you that if you didn’t grab Sirius one of them would.

“Every single one who isn’t attached or related to Sirius has made it clear that she’s available to him. For anything.”

You had not expected that. “So you’re telling me that Sirius has slept his way through all of the available women already?”

“No!” she stated adamantly. “I’m saying that he hasn’t shown a bit of interest in any woman before you. And I know everything that happens in this house.” With that she left you alone in the library to ponder her news.

Sirius wasn’t interested in other women. Molly wouldn’t lie, to you or for him. Did it change anything, though?

* * *

You decided that you needed to get away from Grimmauld for a few hours. You went up to your room and quietly changed into Muggle clothes to visit your Mum, packing an overnight bag just in case you decided to stay over.

You stepped out into the hallway – and ran smack into Sirius. When you started to stumble he pulled you to his chest to steady you.

You stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes and breathing a bit heavily until you realized what you were doing and stepped back.

“Sorry, I should watch where I’m going. Thanks for catching me,” you said, looking down at your feet.

Sirius scoffed, sounding bitter. “Yeah. You’re welcome. At your service.”

You looked up at his tone, really looking at him for the first time in a few days. He looked as unkempt and unhappy as he had when he’d answered the door when you arrived: clothes sloppy, face unshaven, dark circles under his eyes. He looked as if hadn’t been sleeping well. That made two of you.

You looked down again. “Sorry to be a bother,” you said as you stepped around him.

“You’ve never been a bother,” he whispered to your back.

You looked over your shoulder and caught what almost looked like longing on his face before he schooled his features.

He cleared his throat. “You’re going out?”

“Uh, yeah. Need to get out of the library for a bit, know what I mean?” you answered, then cringed, immediately regretting your choice of words.

Another bitter scoff. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Might not be back tonight, huh?” he said casually.

“Oh,” you said, looking at your overnight bag. “Not sure. If it gets late and I’m worn out I might stay over.”

Sirius pasted a fake smile on his face. “Well, for your sake I hope you’re very worn out,” he said, then turned and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

“Weird,” you said, utterly oblivious to Sirius’ jealousy.

* * *

Sirius paced a bit, then went to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and chugged some, forgoing a glass.

_She didn’t have to rub it in my face,_ he thought to himself, wiping his chin where some liquor had dribbled.

* * *

You went to the kitchen to let Molly know you wouldn’t be there for dinner.

“Hello, love,” she called over to you, then noticed your costume change and overnight bag and got a worried look on her face. “Going out then?”

“Yeah, I need out of that library for a bit. Thought I’d look in on my Mum. If I’m tired I may just sleep over, so I thought I’d let you know so you don’t worry.”

“I’m not the one you should be telling,” she said pertly.

“I bumped into him in the hallway, so I told him I was going out and he saw the bag and asked if I might be out all night. So no worries there, he knows.”

“Did you tell him you were going to see your Mum?”

“Ah…no, he was right cranky, actually. Went and slammed into his room.”

“Cant imagine why,” she said sarcastically.

You looked at her like she was crazy. She looked at you like you were stupid.

“Oh!”

“There we are,” she said like she was talking to a child.

“You think he thought I was going out with a man?”

“Yes.”

You turned on your heel. Avoiding him was one thing. Upsetting him and not setting things right before you left was entirely another. You quickly ascended the stairs and went to knock on Sirius’ door.

“What?” he bellowed in a voice that was not welcoming in the least.

You decided to knock again.

“Merlin’s bollocks, WHAT?” he roared as he jerked open the door.

“Hi?” you said rather meekly.

“Was there something else you needed before your assignation, Y/N?” he said snidely.

“I stopped by the kitchen to let Molly know that I was going off and might not be back tonight if I get tired and decide to sleep over. Molly took that to mean that perhaps I was going on a date with an eye towards sex and that this information may actually have been the cause of your slightly miffed demeanor when I spoke to you. Not because I think you have any particular feelings for me, of course, I would never presume such, but more that you made a very generous offer of sex when you said I need only say the word and you were mine and if I didn’t accept that offer but then made plans with another gentleman to ah have…recreational…relations…that you may be somewhat insulted and that certainly was never my intention because if I was going to have sex with anyone it would be with you except it wouldn’t just be recreational because I’m really quite fond of you and I miss the time that we spent together before I attacked you and you rebuffed me and I was going to talk to my Mum about you but Molly suggested that you –”

Sirius had opened his mouth to speak a few times during your rambling speech but you hardly paused for breath. Finally fearing that you would pass out from lack of oxygen, Sirius placed a big hand on each cheek and kissed you soundly.

You sighed against his lips, melting into his arms. Your bag dropped to the floor, forgotten. You twined your arms around his neck, twisting his long hair around your fingers.

When you stopped for air, Sirius said, “I didn’t rebuff you. I stopped because I didn’t want to rush you. I wanted to make love to you so badly it actually hurt. It still hurts.”

“Are we talking physically or like…?”

“Yes,” he said, gently kissing your lips. “It’s more than blue balls, though. I really like you and I don’t want you to think it’s just lust. That hurt, too.”

“You’ve been drinking, I can taste it,” you said quietly.

“Yeah,” he said, stepping away from you. “But I’m not drunk now and I wasn’t the other day.”

“I miss spending time with you,” you whispered, tentatively reaching for his hand, then looking into his eyes when his fingers entwined with yours.

“I do too,” he whispered back.

“Your the best assistant I’ve ever had,” you said playfully, smiling.

“As you’ve already told me I’m your first living assistant, I will take that compliment with a grain of salt,” he said, but he was smiling too.

You placed your other hand on his cheek, squeezing his hand in the other a bit. “Don’t. I mean it as sincerely as I possibly can. I loved being with you, when we were working and all the rest of the time.”

“As did I.”

“I’m sorry about what happened. I thought…” you trailed off and looked down.

“What did you think, darling?”

“I thought that you kissed me because I was available and that you stopped because you were disgusted by me throwing myself at you.”

“What!?” Sirius exclaimed loudly.

Your eyes shot from your joined hands to his angry face. “What?” you asked, confused.

“I said I stopped kissing you because I didn’t want to rush you!” he said loudly.

“I thought you were being nice!” you returned with your voice raised to match his.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Why would any man get that close to rumpy pumpy and pull back for any reason but respecting the woman?” he said incredulously.

“Well, if the woman didn’t appeal to him, obviously,” you said, a bit miffed that you had to explain it.

“If that was the case I wouldn’t have kissed you in the first place,” he scoffed. “Merlin, you actually thought that was a charity snog?”

“I mean… I…” you said helplessly.

Sirius grabbed you by the waist and pulled you to him, inflamed by your small gasp. He kissed your neck just below your ear, then nibbled on the lobe a bit before whispering, “If you were a Legilimens you would have slapped me so many times when I was working with you in the library.”

“Why?” you said quietly, tipping your head and moaning when he kissed your neck again.

“Because I fantasized about fucking you on every surface, against every wall, in every position I could imagine,” he said, slipping on hand down your back to push your hips into his. “And on the kitchen table, in the shower, bent over the sink in the loo, on the stairs, in your bed, in my bed…”

You moaned and said, “Are you sure you’re not a Legilimens and weren’t reading _my_ mind? Because those seem like the same fantasies as the ones I was having.”

Sirius groaned and kissed you hungrily, and you threw your doubts and inhibitions to the wind and met his hunger with your passion, pushing him back into his room and catching his groans in your mouth as you slid your hands inside his clothes.

You pulled his clothes off while he slid your shirt over your head. You stopped kissing while the shirt covered your head and Sirius said, “Are you sure Y/N? Please be sure.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Sirius,” you panted.

“Shutting up,” he said, reaching behind you to unsnap your bra, then burying his face between your breasts, licking around them until he slipped a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. You moaned and unzipped his jeans, slipping your hand in to squeeze his cock through his pants.

“Fuck,” he hissed, then picked you up and tossed you on to the bed, dived in to land next to you and continue kissing you while you kept trying to get your hand in his jeans and on his cock again.

He finally laid on you with all his weight and trapped your hands in his, kissing you and rubbing his chest against your breasts while you wrapped your legs around his waist and rubbed your pussy against his cock.

“Gonna make me embarrass myself, love,” he groaned into your mouth.

“Not like you won’t have a chance to prove yourself if we live out all of our fantasies,” you said with a roll of your hips.

“Fuck,” he hissed, and then there was no more time for witty retorts. Sirius peeled off your jeans while you worked his down his legs, both of you kicked off trainers and boots until you were pressed together head to toe.

Sirius couldn’t get enough of kissing and touching you. He planned to do a more thorough exploration of your delectable body, but for now you were both frenzied and the need was at a fever pitch. Sirius moved his hand down your stomach and started teasing your pussy, hoping to prepare you for him, but you were more than ready to go.

In fact, you decided he was taking too long and pushed him to his back and straddled him, scraping your nails gently down his chest to his stomach, delighting in his hiss of pleasure. He actually growled when you grabbed his cock and placed it at your entrance and then slowly lowered yourself down, moaning at the stretch but too eager to slow down.

When he was fully seated you began to move, letting Sirius guide you because you knew it would not take a whole lot to make you lose it – Sirius knew his foreplay.

“Mmm love so close,” you moaned.

“Perfect, you feel so perfect, make me feel so fuckin’ good love,” he groaned, running his hands all over you.

Your movements became frantic, rolling your hips and grinding, then Sirius slipped his thumb between you and rubbed your clit and you literally saw stars when you came.

You went limp against Sirius’ chest and he rolled you over to thrust deeply a few times before he groaned with his orgasm. He collapsed on top of you, your arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him close and feeling his breathing and heartbeat calm.

And then the doubts began.

_What are you doing?_ your inner voice thought frantically. _This isn’t like you! He could just be using you, you don’t even really know if he cares for you!_

Sirius felt you tense and suspected you were having second thoughts about what had just happened. Of course, he assumed it was because you came to your senses and realized that you could do so much better.

Your internal monologue was calling you every kind of fool there was and you were just done with it. If Sirius was using you, so be it. You wanted to be with him and if it was over when you left then you would simply view it as a special time in your life. In the meantime, you’d quit borrowing trouble and save your tears for when you actually needed them.

The comprehension that you already regretted being with him made him try to roll off of you, but you tightened your arms and legs around him, holding him to you. He pulled back enough to look into your face, expecting to see conflict and surprised to see tranquility.

You pulled him down for a kiss which he gladly returned. This time when he pulled away he was smiling. “Worried you were having second thoughts about me.”

You nodded. “I did. My brain hates me. But I told my inner monologue to shut it. I decided that I would rather have a few weeks of happiness with you than miss it and regret it forever.”

Sirius smiled happily and kissed you again. He knew that a few weeks would be too short by approximately a lifetime, but he decided to let you figure that out for yourself. Right now he was going to let his actions prove what his words couldn’t: he was falling in love with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut-ish Ahoy.**

The rest of your stay was wonderful. You and Sirius worked side by side in the library and his knowledge of books and artifacts had you locking the library doors a few times, because even though he didn’t have to do anything but exist to be the sexiest man in the world to you, when he showed his intelligence you could not resist him.

The first couple times it happened he just accepted his good fortune and went along with it, but the third time on two days that you had attacked him while working he had to ask.

“Love?” he asked, still catching his breath.

You were collapsed on his chest, having ridden him to bliss on the sofa. “Mmm yes, darling?” you purred, sounding much like a contented cat after eating a bowl of cream.

“Not that I’m complaining because fuckin’ hell you’re amazing, but what brought this on?”

You sat up and you both groaned at the movement with his half-hard cock still inside you. After a shiver that made your tits jiggle and Sirius practically forget his name along with the question, you said, “Promise not to laugh?”

“Ah…no, I do not, but I promise it will be with joy and not mockery.”

You smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “Fair enough. You knew the answer to that question I was going to look up in a reference book.”

“Really?” he asked with a sweet smile.

“Yes. You are so brilliant and it makes me want you.”

“Merlin. You’re perfect, d’you know that?”

“Pshaw. I have faults. My taste in men is not one of them, though,” you said against his lips in between kisses.

“Men?” he asked, unaccountably jealous.

“A man. You. You’re brilliant and sexy and funny and I lo–” you caught yourself.

“You what?” he whispered hoarsely.

You smiled. “I love that about you.”

* * *

You really regretted the week you spent avoiding Sirius. Since you had decided to ignore your inner monologue, you and Sirius had spent every moment together. You worked, slept, showered and ate together. The week you had lost with him would go down as one of the great regrets of your life when you looked back on this happy time.

You hadn’t talked about what would happen after the month was up. You didn’t even allow yourself to think about it. It was going to be excruciatingly painful to leave Sirius. So, yes, you were lying to yourself and saying you were just having fun.

And Merlin, was Sirius fun. And not just in bed, though he was the most amazing lover you’d ever had. No, he made every moment fun. It was as if he had to make up for the dozen years he had lost to a place designed to steal any bit of joy or light from a person. Many people would have come back from there bitter if not insane. Sirius, though…Sirius was a marvel. He still managed to see joy in things.

That wasn’t to say that Azkaban hadn’t left him with scars. He had nightmares frequently and he woke up terrified and lost. At those times you took care of him, holding him, reassuring him that he was safe and stroking his hair and back. It was such a small price to pay for the joy he gave you the rest of the time, and honestly, you liked taking care of him. It felt…right.

What didn’t feel right was the fact that your time was up in a few days. You were very afraid that you had traded a few weeks of bliss for a lifetime of miserably missing Sirius, because it was time to stop lying to yourself: you were madly and completely in love with him.

* * *

Sirius had been talking with Remus and you had slipped away to your room. It was Saturday night and you had to return to work on Monday. Your boss had scheduled an estate for you to begin on bright and early, so you needed to return home and get groceries and such since you had been gone so long.

And you were attempting to fold clothes while sobbing, tears rolling down your face and snot bubbling in your nose. You were trying to be quiet but the occasional sniffle or hiccup broke the silence.

You heard Sirius coming up the steps and quickly wiped your face and turned your back to the door.

“Love?” he called from his room, then you heard him come through the loo.

Not trusting your voice, you simply replied, “Mm hmm?”

“What’re you doing?” he whispered.

“Thought I’d start packing. I’ll have to leave early enough to run a few errands tomorrow to get ready for real life,” your voice broke here and you couldn’t finish.

“I thought you were happy with me?” he asked in a small voice.

You turned and saw his expression. Sirius looked grief-stricken, as if his puppy had died. “You make me very happy,” you said quietly, tears escaping to roll down your cheeks.

Sirius stepped over to stand in front of you and wiped your tears with his thumbs. “Then why are you leaving me?” he asked, his own eyes bright with tears.

“We never talked about what happened after the month was up,” you whispered. “So I thought that nothing had changed.”

Sirius shook his head. “Nothing has changed since the day we met.”

“Then…I’ll go.”

“No! I mean,” Sirius paused as if searching for words – or courage. “I mean, nothing has changed since the day we met, because I started to fall in love with you the moment you asked if the house was decorated by Satan with a hangover and that it looked like something from Evil Homes and Gardens. I kept falling in love with you as we got closer, worked together, when we kissed – Merlin, when we kissed I thought I would combust!”

You laughed through your tears at that.

“I thought I would die during the week we weren’t together working and talking. I may not have realized it at first, but I knew it then. I was falling in love with you, I’m still falling in love with you and I will continue falling in love with you until the day I die, because you are the most amazing, beautiful woman I could ever hope for. You made me look forward to waking up in the morning because I couldn’t wait to see what inappropriate thing you would say next. So please, don’t leave. Stay with me. If you have to go to work, come home to me at the end of the day. Marry me and grow old with me. Because I love you and I never want to go through the hell of not having you in my life again.”

You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him for all you were worth. “I love you, too, Sirius!” you exclaimed.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, pulling you close and squeezing you.

You pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “Yes to everything. I want to grow old with you, Sirius. I want marriage and babies and oh, Merlin! I want you every minute I can have you.”

“The have all my minutes. I can’t wait to build a life with you away from here.”

“I dunno. We’ve had sex in every room but the master bedroom now. If you ask Beaky to excuse us for a while we could fuck all the bad mojo out of the joint.”

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh, that glorious laugh of his that was guaranteed to have you joining in the happiness. “Godric I love you. But not as much as I will tomorrow.”

“I think we’ll need a million tomorrows to capture all of our love, my darling, because I love you more with every passing moment.”

Sirius took a shuddering breath, as if he couldn’t believe his good fortune. “Darling, you have made me happier than I have ever been before. My love seems a flimsy gift for all you give to me every day, but know that you have it for all eternity.”

“It’s a start,” you said with a grin, then kissed Sirius happily.

“Unpack,” he growled against your lips.

“Mmm not now, I’m busy.”

Sirius pulled out of the kiss, panting. “But you will? Unpack?”

“Yes, my love. The next time I pack it will be when you’re free and we move away from this Godric-forsaken mausoleum. And, just so you know, I will be doing all decorating in case the predilection for the _Nouveau Goth Vomit_ style is genetic.”

Sirius smiled happily. “It’s a deal. I look forward to having you in every room of our future home.”

“As do I. Let’s have a bit of a practice now, shall we?”

Sirius’ smile turned into desire quickly, and you spent the rest of the day making love, unpacking your clothes and dreaming of your future together.

And laughing. Merlin, did you make each other laugh.

~The End


End file.
